Fedeletta
Fedeletta (Fede/rico and Vio/'letta') is the romantic/friendship pairing between Federico and Violetta Castillo. Federico lived in Violetta's house because his mother is Herman's friend. After a time living with Violetta, Federico developed a crush on Violetta, but she just sees him like a friend. History When Federico came to Studio On Beat for the first time, there's no one there because there was no water to drink so everyone was at Resto Band. Violetta walked into the Studio and she didn't know where everyone was. While she was looking for everyone Federico snuck up behind her and scared her. Violetta didn't like Federico's attitude, so she avoided him as much as she could. Violetta went home. At home, Jade said that she wants her to meet someone. Jade presents Federico to Violetta and she said that he is going to live with them for a while because his mother is one of Germán's friends. When Angie was about to leave after a talk with Violetta, Federico appears and he said that he had heard everything they said. After listening to Violetta sing, Federico and Violetta become friends and Federico promises that he will keep her secret. After that, their friendship grows stronger, but Federico misreads the signs and tries to kiss Violetta. Violetta refuses to kiss him and runs away. Other Names *'Fioletta '(F'/ederico and V/'ioletta) *'Feletta '(Fe/derico and Vio/'letta') *'Federetta '(Feder/ico and Viol/'etta') *'Federioletta '(Feder/ico and V/'ioletta') *'Vioderico' (Vio/letta and Fe/'derico') *'Vederico '(V'/ioletta and F/'ederico) *'Violerico '(Viol/etta and Fed/'erico') *'Verico '(V'/ioletta and Fed/'erico) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have brown eyes. *Both have brown hair. *Both have a dead parent. (Federico's dad passed away and Violetta's mom passed away) *When they met for the first time, both seemed to hate each other, but after a while, they become really good friends. *Both were in the reality show "Talents 21". *Both had been living in Europe. *Both live in the same house. *Both, in the first season, hated Ludmila. *Both have a relationship to Ludmila: Federico is her boyfriend and Violetta is her enemy. *Both are good friends with Francesca. 'Differences' *Violetta is Argentinean and Federico is Italian. *Federico was in love with Violetta but she didn't feel the same for him. *Violetta has been at the Studio longer than Federico. *Federico loves Ludmila, but Violetta hates her. *Federico won Talents 21, but Violetta didn't. 'Facts' *Violetta was the first person Federico met at Studio On Beat. *At first, they were enemies, but after a while living together, they had the chance to get to know each other better. *Federico loves to sing with Violetta because he thinks she has an amazing voice, but when Leon sees them singing together he gets very jealous. *They are good friends. 'Trademarks' Song - The Fedeletta song can be En Mi Mundo because they sang that song together several times, in Violetta's bedroom and in the Studio. Episode - The Fedeletta episode is episode 58 in season 1, because Federico tried to kiss Violetta in that episode. Color - The Fedeletta color could be brown, as Violetta and Federico both have brown eyes and brown hair. Place - The Fedeletta place could be the Studio, because that is where they first met. The Fedeletta place could also be the Castillo house, as they both live or lived there for a time. Category:Pairing Category:Rivals Category:Federico Related Pages Category:Violetta Category:Characters Category:Character Pairings